


Fireworks in the sky

by roby_lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'evoluzione del rapporto tra Sirius e Remus attraverso i loro sette anni ad Hogwarts<br/>*****<br/>Sirius vede per la prima volta chi è davvero Remus Lupin tre mesi dopo, stranamente in biblioteca.<br/>...deve riconoscere che lo scricciolo ne aveva di fegato da vendere per propinare una storia del genere (lui e James che studiano? Ah! Questa è bella) alla McGranitt sembrando pure convincente. L’unico tradimento sono le orecchie che si arrossano, e Sirius trova la cosa talmente buffa da catalogarla come “dannatamente carina”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks in the sky

**Fireworks in the sky**  
   
Al primo anno Sirius capisce quant’è azzeccato il paragone del fuoco d’artificio a Remus. Sì, proprio lui, Remus John Lupin, un fuoco d’artificio in carne ed ossa, chi l’avrebbe mai detto.  
Si ricorda la primissima volta che l’ha visto, quel mucchietto di lana e tensione seduto in un angolo del vagone dell’espresso di Hogwarts.  
Uno scricciolo, tutto pelle e ossa, capelli chiari appena mossi, due brillanti occhi verdi e…  
“Caspita! Che cicatrici!” aveva conosciuto James Potter da meno di mezz’ora, e gli era bastata per capire che il tatto non era esattamente il suo forte. Forse era proprio per quello che gli stava già così simpatico.  
“Sono una forza!” contribuì lui, seguendo James nello scomparto.  
L’altro ragazzino li aveva fissati per qualche istante, confuso ed incerto, per poi provare un sorriso.  
“Sono Remus. Remus Lupin”  
E quella era stata la scia di fumo, appena luccicante, quella che ti attira l’occhio prima del grande scoppio.  
   
   
Sirius vede per la prima volta chi è davvero Remus Lupin tre mesi dopo, stranamente in biblioteca.  
Lui, James e Peter stavano escogitando uno scherzo ai danni di Gazza quando una McGranitt terribilmente sospettosa l’individua e inizia a dirigersi a passo di marcia verso di loro, con fare inquisitorio. Dopotutto, tre mesi erano bastati ed avanzati a far capire all’intera scuola con chi avrebbero avuto a che fare nei prossimi sette anni.  
I ragazzi stanno già cercando di nascondere l’aria all’armata e le prove da qualunque parte che non puntino direttamente a loro, quando dal nulla spunta fuori Lupin, con una pila di libri che regge a malapena e che posa pesantemente sul tavolo.  
“Ecco i libri che ci servono per i compiti di pozioni e di incantesimi. Oh, salve professoressa McGranitt”  
E Sirius deve riconoscere che lo scricciolo ne aveva di fegato da vendere per propinare una storia del genere (lui e James che studiano? Ah! Questa è bella) alla McGranitt sembrando pure convincente. L’unico tradimento sono le orecchie che si arrossano, e Sirius trova la cosa talmente buffa da catalogarla come “dannatamente carina”.  
La professoressa sembra convinta, e appena gira l’angolo un sospiro di sollievo si alza dal gruppo.  
Ma non fanno nemmeno in tempo a ringraziarlo che Remus ha già afferrato la sua borsa e se ne sta andando.  
_Quasi_ , però.  
“E comunque liberare schiopodi sparacoda per i corridoi mi sembra uno scherzo decisamente scontato. Sarebbe molto meglio incantare vasi di mandragole sopra ogni porta, in modo che ogni volta che si apra il vaso venga rimosso e inizino le urla. In quel modo sì che farete correre Gazza da un lato all’altro della scuola. Oltre a far cadere il vaso in testa a chiunque passi sotto, ovviamente”  
Ed ecco l’esplosione vera e propria, talmente potente che Sirius ne vedrà l’ombra luminosa stampata dietro le palpebre ogni volta che chiuderà gli occhi per il resto della sua vita.  
Remus Lupin, il loro compagno di stanza che avevano rapidamente classificato come discretamente noioso, troppo serio, silenzioso e tranquillo, aveva appena proposto uno scherzo semplicemente geniale con lo stesso tono con cui si parlava di succo di zucca.  
Sì, un fuoco d’artificio bello e buono. E Sirius ne è incantato  
“Ah, quei libri ci servono davvero per i compiti quindi portateli in camera quando tornate, grazie”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Al secondo anno ormai sono già conosciuti. Lui e James, lo spirito del gruppo, i veri combinaguai.  
Remus, la coscienza, quello con cui parlare se si vuole sperare d’essere ascoltati (a meno che tu non sia la McGranitt, ovviamente), quello considerato buono da tutti, quando la verità è che proprio quella sua aria innocente che lo salva anche quando è colpevole più di tutti loro messo assieme (e Sirius si chiede proprio come faccia, se non fosse che gli capita fin troppo spesso di perdersi a fissarlo in quel caso e i suoi pensieri s’ingarbugliano tutto d’un tratto, e il suo cuore batte, e lui non sa più bene, di cosa stava parlando?).  
Peter, la mascotte simpatica e imbranata ma che riesce sempre a proccurarsi tutto il necessario.  
   
   
Il secondo è l’anno in cui i segni si fanno troppo evidenti.  
“Dammi il nome di quello stronzo che ti ha picchiato, rimpiangerà di essere venuto al mondo!”  
“Lascia stare, Sirius. Davvero, non è come credi. Nessuno mi ha fatto del male”  
“Oh avanti, non sono un idiota! Le ho viste Remus! Le cicatrici tanto quanto le ferite fresche! È stato tuo padre? È per quello che vai a casa?”  
“Cosa?! NO!! Certo che no! È… è complicato, ma ti prego Sirius lascia perdere. Ti prego”  
“Come potrei lasciar perdere quando qualcuno ti ha ridotto in quello stato?!”  
“Nessuno mi ha ridotto in quello stato! È un problema mio, ok? Non deve interessarti”  
“Remus!”  
“E la prossima volta impara a bussare prima di aprire i bagni così a casaccio”  
   
Le scuse iniziano a scarseggiare fino a non reggere più.  
“Vi prego, non ditelo a nessun altro”  
“Remus”  
“Non siete in pericolo, davvero! Silente ha preso tutte le raccomandazioni possibili”  
“Remus”  
“Non sono pericoloso! Cioè, io-“  
Per una volta James lo batte sul tempismo, buttandoglisi addosso in un abbraccio che gli toglie il fiato. Anche Peter li raggiunge, ed infine lui, strusciando il naso tra i suoi capelli.  
“Voi… non siete spaventati?”  
“Bhe di certo non ti stiamo abbracciando per comodità. Ma hai della carne addosso o sotto quei maglioni troveremo solo ossa?”  
E Remus non ribatte, troppo impegnato a stringersi quasi spasmodicamente ai suoi primi e migliori veri amici, mentre il volto gli si apre nel sorriso più grande e veritiero che Sirius gli abbia mai visto addosso.  
Poi gli fa nascondere il viso contro il suo collo e non dice niente delle lacrime che sente scorrere.  
Non tutte le lacrime sono di tristezza infondo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il terzo è l’anno in cui iniziano a crescere, i muscoli a delinearsi e l’infanzia a lasciar posto all’adolescenza  
Remus guadagna tanti centimetri troppo velocemente e la coordinazione di un millepiedi colpito da una tarantallegra _._  
Ma insieme al ragazzo cresce anche il lupo, e per la prima volta gl’incantesimi di contenimento della Stamberga Strillante cedono, lasciando il mannaro libero di correre nel buio.  
Non trovare l’amico addormentato nel suo solito lettino in infermeria la mattina dopo il plenilunio fa perdere più di un battito al cuore di Sirius.  
È solo dopo ora di pranzo che vedono Hagrid entrare nella scuola con un fagotto dalla forma terribilmente sospetta tra le braccia.  
   
Sirius sta mordicchiando la matita tra i denti, studiando il foglio davanti a sé, il fondoschiena ormai insensibili per il tempo passato seduto sul pavimento, quando avverte quella mano familiare passare tra i suoi capelli.  
“Remus!”  
“Ehi” il ragazzo gli regala un accenno di sorriso stanco, ritirando la mano mentre l’altro si alzava per poi sedersi al suo fianco sul letto dell’infermeria.  
“Come ti senti?”  
“Sono stato peggio”  
Sirius gli sorride, mentre gli scosta con una mano i capelli dalla fronte.  
“James e Peter?”  
“Tutto nella norma, Lumacorno li ha messi in punizione”  
Il ragazzo annuisce appena, gli occhi chiari che minacciano già di tornare a chiudersi.  
“Non sapevo che disegnassi”  
“Uh? Ah, educazione made in Black, non gli si può sfuggire- borbotta, lisciando un angolo del blocco da disegno- se è per questo hanno anche tentato d’insegnarmi a suonare il piano”  
“Davvero? Un giorno devi farmi sentire”  
“… no, tu non vuoi. Credimi sulla parola, lo faccio per il tuo bene. E per quello delle finestre della scuola”  
Remus accenna un risata “è bello comunque. Se non ti conoscessi bene lo prenderei per uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, ma sei bravo, devo ammetterlo”  
“Cosa?!... oh cacchio! Scusa, non me ne sono accorto! L’ho iniziato ieri notte, perché non riuscivo ad addormentarmi e…” lascia sfumare la voce, notando come l’altro ormai era decisamente tornato nel mondo dei sogni.  
Sirius lo fissa ancora per qualche istante, tutto rannicchiato com’era su un fianco, più bende che pelle in vista a causa delle nuove ferite.  
Poi riporta lo sguardo sul suo disegno dove, al di sotto di una grande luna piena, un ragazzo si stava stringendo con forza ad un lupo.  
“… e stavo pensando che vorrei davvero aiutarti durante i pleniluni, Remus” sospira, rimarcando un paio di linee per poi sfumarle col pollice. In quel modo quasi non c’era più confine netto tra uomo e animale.  
Il respiro gli si blocca in gola.  
Non si mette a sbraitare esultando in mezzo all’infermeria solo perché Remus stava dormendo. E perché Madama Chips pretenderebbe come minimo la sua testa per un affronto del genere.   
Ma appena guadagna l’uscita, niente e nessuno può più fermarlo.  
“JAAAAAAAAAAMES”  
   
   
Il terzo è l’anno delle ore passata in biblioteca di nascosto, è l’anno delle domande inaspettate a trasfigurazione, è l’anno in cui Remus intravede una speranza per le sue notti maledette che ha terrore di accettare e che cerca, in vano, di soffocare.  
_“È a questo che servono gli amici, stupido!”_  
   
   
Il terzo è anche l’anno della loro prima vera sbronza, con bottiglie di whiskey incendiario rubate proprio per il compleanno di Remus. È la notte dei suoi tredici anni, con le risate che riempiono di nascosto la Stamberga Strillante e stupidi giochi con la bottiglia.  
È la notte della Scommessa tra Sirius Orion Black e James Potter, tra le proteste di Remus e le risate di Peter. È la notte del loro primo bacio e, _cazzo, Remus sarà anche imbranato ma con la lingua ci sa fare!_  
(E Sirius non lo ammetterà neanche da morto ma in quel momento farebbe una statua di ringraziamento a James e alla Scommessa, per avergli dato una buona scusa per baciarlo)  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Al quarto anno Remus è cresciuto _ancora_ , e questa cosa a Sirius proprio non va giù perché voleva essere lui il più alto dei quattro, ma poi si perde ad ammirare quelle gambe lunghissime (davvero, tempo di studiarle da cima a fondo che il suo cervello è già andato in pappa) e ammette che forse non gli dispiace troppo non essere il più alto del gruppo.  
_E si può sapere da quando Remus Lupin ha quel culo stupendo in dotazione?!_  
   
   
Il quarto è l’anno in cui il Lupo si fa ancora più cattivo, forse per l’aumento di incantesimi di detenzione, forse perché ha paura di perdere la sua stretta ferrea su Remus, sotto la minaccia della promessa dei suoi amici.  
   
Sirius si sente sbiancare alla vista che gli si para di fronte. Non si era mai ridotto così male. Mai.  
Invece nella notte appena passata si è quasi staccato un braccio a morsi.  
Per non parlare delle lunghe e profonde artigliate che gli costellano il ventre e la schiena.  
Sente la testa girare vorticosamente, e ringrazia che James sia al suo fianco o sarebbe già finito per terra.  
Lo sente borbottare qualcosa sul fargli prendere aria prima di sentirsi trascinato via. Si fa guidare inconsapevolmente al di fuori delle mura, ancora troppo stordito da tutti gli odori di quegli intrugli curativi e, più forte di tutto, il sapore ferroso del sangue che sembra esserglisi incastrato in gola.  
Non fa in tempo a prendere una boccata d’aria che si ritrova a carponi nell’erba a vomitare l’intero contenuto del suo stomaco.  
James lancia un’imprecazione, prima di lasciarsi cadere al suo fianco, appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena mentre con l’altra gli tira indietro i capelli.  
“È… è, lui è… cazzo James, come… come facciamo, come… come faccio…” non sa nemmeno quando ha iniziato a tremare e piangere, ma è solo grato che James sia lì a tenerlo unito.  
“Se gli succedesse qualcosa io… io…”  
“Lo so, lo so. Ma un buon inizio sarebbe dirglielo non credi?”  
   
Quando tornano in infermeria Remus li accoglie con occhi pesti ma le labbra stirate in un sorriso.  
“Allora, avete già pensato ad una brillante bugia per spiegare questo?”  
“Che ne dici di una lezione di volo finita molto, molto, molto male? Le tue doti di _disastro volante_ in fondo sono note a tutti”  
Sirius è grato del tono scanzonato di James, perché in quel momento della sua voce non si fida ancora. Tutto ciò che riesce a fare è sedersi vicino a Remus e prendergli la mano buona.  
Le loro dita s’intrecciano con naturalezza.  
   
   
Il quarto è anche l’anno della Dichiarazione.  
Sono in sala comune, Remus che legge sul divano mangiando cioccolata insieme a Lily, intenta a _litigare civilmente_ con James, seduto nella poltrona vicina. Sirius ai suoi piedi, mentre Peter e Frank giocano a scacchi chiacchierando con Alice sul tappeto.  
Gli è uscita così, come tante altre cose che giornalmente sputa fuori dalla bocca senza prima far controllare del cervello.  
Semplicemente, vedendolo lì, tranquillo e rilassato, gli occhi brillanti che ogni tanto rialzava per dare man forte a Lily o a James perché “ _sono neutrale io”,_ un angolo della bocca sporco di cioccolata, e le lunghe dita che tormentavano l’orlo del maglione, non riesce più a trattenerlo, gli scappa contro la sua volontà.  
“Merda, sono fottutamente innamorato di te”  
Il silenzio cala improvvisamente su di loro.  
E considerando le ore che aveva passato con James ad organizzare centinaia di migliaia di perfette dichiarazioni è un miracolo che suddetto James non cali pure un’accetta molto affilata sul suo collo. Che forse sarebbe comunque preferibile a quel silenzio via via più imbarazzante.  
Remus gira tranquillamente un’altra pagina del suo libro.  
E la grande e potente Lily-primo-ministro-subito-Evans gli tira un calcio.  
“Ouch!! Cosa?! Che!? Non sono stato io!! – Remus finalmente distoglie lo sguardo dal suo amato libro, rendendosi lentamente conto del silenzio e del modo astruso con cui tutti lo stavano guardando- … ahia?” dice incerto, cercando di capire in che guaio si è inconsapevolmente cacciato.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Sirius è il primo che scoppia a ridere, perché tutta quella situazione è così da _Remus_ che non può non amarla.    
James e Peter sono rapidi a seguirlo, Alice e Frank arrossiscono con gli occhi brillanti dall’emozione, mentre Lily lancia un terrificante urlo esasperato a cui fanno poi seguito un lungo ed accurato elenco di insulti ed imprecazione che farebbero sbiancare uno scaricatore di porto di Notturn Alley, se solo Notturn Alley lo avesse un porto.  
Nel giro di mezzo minuto si ritrovano espulsi dalla sala comune con l’ordine tassativo di “ _risolvete tutti i vostri problemi o giuro che vi chiudo_ io _in uno sgabuzzino finché la questione non viene chiarita!”_  
“Ma… ma…”  
“Black mi affido ai tuoi ormoni. Usali saggiamente per una volta” senza badare ai balbettii confusi di Remus, Lily chiude il passaggio alla torre dei Grifondoro con un tonfo sordo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Al quinto anno è un enorme cane nero che accoglie Remus alla stazione di King Cross.  
O meglio, è un enorme cane nero che _assale_ Remus alla stazione di King Cross.  
“Ma cosa diavolo…” il padre di Remus guarda la scena esterrefatto, mentre quella sottospecie di orso nero slinguazza suo figlio, scodinzolando in maniera molto pericolosa.  
“Ehm… non è niente, questo _sacco di pulci_ deve aver sentito odore di… della cioccolata, sì. Adesso vedo di trovargli qualcosa da mangiare e poi, poi ti raggiungo va bene?” dice incerto suo figlio, cercando di non ridere mentre quella mucca assassina tenta di scavarsi una strada attraverso i suoi vestiti.  
Lyall, con un’aria leggermente perplessa attraversa la barriera per il binario 9 ¾, con la decisione di non voler sapere. _Decisamente_ non vuole sapere.  
Ancora ridendo il ragazzo riporta lo sguardo sul cane, non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi “Sirius?”  
In un fluido movimento il cane diventa un bel ragazzo comodamente seduto su di lui.  
E Remus non fa nemmeno in tempo a studiarlo un attimo, cercando qualche dettaglio nuovo su quel volto così familiare, che si ritrova le labbra dell’altro premute contro le proprie.  
“ _Mi_ pulci _es tu_ pulci, mio caro”  
“Ma ciao anche a te. A cosa devo questa calda accoglienza?”  
“Bhe volevamo farti sapere la bella notizia senza attirare troppo l’attenzione”  
“Senza attirare troppo l’attenzione, certo”  
“La presenza di un cervo cornuto addobbato con coroncine di fiori mi sembrava più difficile da spiegare”  
   
   
Il quinto è l’anno della loro prima notte di plenilunio nella Stamberga.  
Remus si tormenta senza sosta il bordi sfilacciati del vecchio maglione, spostando lo sguardo da loro alle finestra, la luna non ancora sorta nel cielo.  
“È una pessima idea. Non andrà a finire bene. E se non funziona? Se vi attacco allo stesso?”  
“Non succederà”  
“Abbiamo studiato ogni libro possibile, e sono tutti dalla nostra parte”  
“ _Tu_ hai studiato ogni libro possibile, inizi a dubitare della tua infinita sapienza?”  
“No, ma- sospira, passandosi con irritazione le mani tra i capelli- non voglio ferirvi. Non me lo perdonerei mai vi capitasse qualcosa”  
Peter e James sbuffano esasperati, dopo aver affrontato quel discorso giusto un centinaio di volte nell’ultimo _giorno_.  
Sirius nasconde l’irritazione solo per baciarlo e salvare così quel bellissimo labbro inferiore che il suo ragazzo stava tormentando con i denti.  
“Andrà tutto bene. Peter può scappare con facilità e io e James siamo abbastanza grandi da tenerti sotto controllo. Devi solo fidarti di noi”  
“Ma-“ Sirius non lo lascia continuare dandogli una profonda leccata sulla guancia, prima di arretrare con un ghigno e cambiare aspetto.  
“Blhea!! Sei disgustoso Sirius!” impreca cercando di pulirsi dalla bava del suo ragazzo.  
Il cane abbaia felice, per poi iniziare a strattonargli il maglione troppo largo con fare giocoso.  
James e Peter stanno ancora ridendo mentre cambiano aspetto, e iniziano a dare man forte al cane.  
“Sì, sì, d’accordo. Se non vi conoscessi vi prenderei per un branco di bestie pervertite che vuole vedermi nudo” borbotta controvoglia, togliendosi la maglia e gettandola in un angolo.  
“Anzi, ora che ci penso è proprio quello che siete”  
Non fa in tempo a portarsi le mani alla cintura che una prima fitta lo fa cadere piegato in due sul pavimento.  
   
Sirius sente il suo cuore battere troppo forte nel petto, mentre un istinto primordiale gli fa mostrare i denti e tenere la coda bassa davanti alla creatura che ha difronte.  
Ma poi riesce a riprendere il controllo di sé e tutto quello che s’impone di pensare è _RemusRemusRemus_ mentre gli si fa avanti con fare quasi giocoso, per poi distendersi al suo fianco e rotolarsi sulla schiena.  
Il lupo lo guarda ringhiando, e quando le sue zanne si avvicinano troppo alla giugulare esposta si chiede chi diavolo gliel’abbia fatto fare.  
_(Stupido Amore, se ci rimetto il pelo giuro che ti trovo e ti sbrano)_  
Poi il lupo si ferma e inclina il capo, assumendo uno sguardo tra il confuso e il curioso.  
Sirius ovviamente non può far altro che allungarsi e leccargli il muso.  
   
   
Il quinto è il loro anno.  
È l’anno in cui Remus inizia a vedere la speranza nelle notti di luna piena.  
È l’anno in cui nascono ufficialmente i Messer Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs.  
È l’anno dell’inizio della Grandi Esplorazioni.  
È l’anno del Maestoso Scherzo dei Sotterranei, dell’Immenso Disastro alla Torre Sud, e del Trambusto Non Pianificato nel Corridoio del Quinto Piano.  
Ed è l’anno in cui Sirius Black scopre la sua vera vocazione.  
“Smetti immediatamente di leccarmi la faccia o giuro che ti raso!!!”  
“Non è mica colpa mia se hai una faccia così leccabile Moony-bello. Per non parlare poi di tutto il resto”  
“Sirius!!”  
“Ehi! Ci sono dei minorenni che vogliono mantenere integra la loro innocenza qui!!”  
“Oh taci Prongs, le seghe che ti fai ogni notte pensando alla Evans non sono esattamente sinonimo d’innocenza”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il sesto è l’anno della Grande Crisi che rischia di ridurre in frammenti i famosi Malandrini di Hogwarts.  
È l’anno in cui Sirius fa la Grande Cazzata e darebbe volentieri l’anima ai Dissenatori pur di riparare a quell’errore.  
Tutta Hogwarts si è ormai resa conto che _qualcosa_ è successo, ma nessuno sa esattamente _cosa_ è successo. Un giorno sembrava essere tutto normale, e il giorno dopo i quattro a malapena si rivolgevano parola, limitandosi a profondi discorsi fatti di occhiate assassine e grugniti poco gentili.  
Scommesse illegali e puntate vengono fatte ogni giorno sottobanco, mentre la scuola intera trattiene il respiro.  
(E Piton sogghigna non così di nascosto: forse è valsa la pena rischiare la vita per vedere la Banda d’Idioti rompersi in mille frammenti)  
   
28 giorni. 28 giorni, 18 ore e 14 minuti che Remus non gli rivolge parola.  
Sirius non avrebbe avuto problemi a tirare avanti quella farsa, dopotutto Remus aveva tutto il diritto di non volerlo mai più rivedere, cazzo, aveva anche tutto il diritto di ucciderlo, farlo a pezzettini e darlo in pasto alla piovra gigante.  
Se quella era la sua punizione era più che felice che scontarla, stando in castigo in silenzio nell’angolo aspettando che l’altro decidesse _se_ poteva perdonarlo.  
Ma se c’è una cosa che non permetterà mai è che Remus si punisca per quello che è successo.  
Per questo, dopo 28 giorni, 18 ore e 15 minuti che non si rivolgono parola, dopo che un ancora giustamente infuriato James Potter gli ha urlato contro per l’ennesima volta perché _Remus si farà male ed è tutta colpa tua brutto deficiente col cervello d’iguana!!_ , Sirius si siede con fare imperativo sulla sedia libera vicino a Remus nel tavolo della sala comune di Grifondoro dove s’era rintanato a studiare, e ad evitarlo ovviamente.  
“Sparisci”  
“No finché non ascolti cos’ho da dire”  
“Le tue scuse te le puoi ficcare-“  
“Non sono qui per scusarmi. Cioè, se vuoi ascoltarmi potrei andare avanti a parlare per almeno cinque ore su quanto sia stato idiota, su quanto mi dispiaccia e sul fatto che farò tutto ciò che vuoi per farmi perdonare. Te l’ho già detto, e se tu non vuoi più rivolgermi parola va bene, sei più che nel giusto. Farò qualsiasi cosa tu mi chieda per farmi perdonare. Ma guardare senza poter intervenire mentre ti riduci a brandelli è l’unica cosa che non posso accettare”  
“Non è una cosa che ti riguarda”  
“Se ti punisci per un errore _mio_ , mi riguarda eccome!”  
Remus chiude di scatto il libro davanti a sé, per poi alzarsi con rabbia, ma Sirius riesce ad afferrarlo prima.  
“Non è colpa tua Remus. È colpa mia, sono stato io a mandarlo lì. Quindi se non ti fidi più di me, se non mi vuoi più intorno ne hai tutte le ragioni, ma lascia almeno che James e Peter siano con te domani notte”  
La mano di Remus è gelida nella sua, ma la sua espressione è ancora peggio. Sirius cerca d’ingoiare il groppo che gli chiude la gola.  
“Ciò che è successo non è stato a causa di ciò che _sei_ , Remus. È stato a causa di ciò che sono _io_ , della mia enorme e stupida stronzaggine che non so tenermi per me. Ma farò tutto ciò che vuoi per farmi perdonare. Solo… non chiedermi di stare a guardare mentre ti riduci a pezzi. Quello mi rifiuto di farlo”  
Può sentire il suo respiro controllato solleticargli la guancia. Se quella fosse stata una situazione normale, se lui non avesse rovinato tutto, se lo sarebbe già tirato addosso e le sue risate e urla irritate starebbero già riempiendo la sala comune.  
“Tutto ciò che vorrei è che il Cappello ti avesse guardato meglio, magari avrebbe visto la _Serpe_ che sei in verità”  
Il respiro gli si spezza in gola con un singulto, mentre Remus si libera con uno strattone. Ma lui è sempre stato veloce ad infiammarsi.  
“Ehi!!” lo richiama con un ringhio e afferrandolo per un braccio, solo per ritrovarsi poi il pugno di Moony schiantato sul suo zigomo.  
Il silenzio cala nella sala comune. Diavolo, il perfetto Prefetto Remus Lupin che alza le mani è un evento da far cadere il silenzio nell’intero continente!  
E il fatto che Sirius risponda al pugno non fa che rendere la cosa più sbalorditiva, perché se era abbastanza nella norma vederlo azzuffarsi con James o dare coppini a Peter, era di _Remus_ che si stava parlando in quel caso. Remus, il suo ragazzo ufficiale da quasi tre anni, Remus da cui a volte sembra impossibile staccarlo perché _coccolare Moony è la gioia della mia vita, ora vattene fuori dalle palle grazie,_ Remus-l’amore-della-sua-vita.  
In un battito di ciglia i due si stanno rotolando nel pavimento e svariati primini sono stati spediti da un lato all’altro della scuola alla ricerca di James, Peter o almeno Lily.  
_E chi mai l’avrebbe detto che Remus Lupin sapeva fare così bene a cazzotti? Ma c’è qualcosa in cui non è perfetto quel ragazzo?_  
“Mi dispiace, va bene? Te l’ho già detto in tutti i modi che conosco: mi dispiace! Non avrei mai voluto metterti in pericolo, ero arrabbiato e stupido, mi dispiace, okay?!”  
Remus risponde con un ringhio sommesso mentre ribalta le posizioni, e Sirius ha assistito a troppe lune piene per non riconoscere il lupo che preme nei lineamenti dell’altro.  
Con le ultime energie rimaste riesce a sbattere l’altro schiena a terra, mormorando a pochi centimetri dal suo volto “Domani notte, solo tu ed io. Se c’è qualcuno che deve sputare sangue quello di certo non sei tu”  
Remus si blocca, studiandolo con occhi socchiusi. Sirius sente ancora il suo corpo teso contro il proprio.  
Lo avverte respirare affannosamente, mentre chiude gli occhi e cerca di riprendere il controllo di sé stesso, di sottrarsi alla sete di sangue del lupo. Forse irritarlo ancora di più proprio la notte prima del plenilunio non è stata proprio una gran bella idea.  
“Dammi una possibilità per farmi perdonare, te ne prego”  
“… non siamo ancora pari”  
“Credo che non potremo mai esserlo”  
“Bhe meglio che inizi a recuperare”  
“è proprio quello-“ non fa tempo a finire la frase che Remus gli dà una testata, dritta mirata sul suo naso.  
Preso alla sprovvista dalla mossa e dal dolore, Sirius cade all’indietro, portandosi le mani al volto.  
“Mi hai dotto il daso!!” riesce a dire, mentre un fiume di sangue gli scorre sulla faccia.  
“è probabile- ribatte l’altro, alzandosi in piedi e spolverandosi i vestiti come se niente fosse- ora datti una mossa, stai gocciolando sul tappeto”  
In quel momento un trafelato James Potter precipita nella sala comune attraverso il passaggio del ritratto.  
“Cosa succede?!?”  
“Mi ha dotto il daso!!!” l’esclamazione di Sirius ormai aveva perso ogni traccia di dolore, che era stato sostituito da qualcosa di vagamente simile allo sconcerto e all’orgoglio, e il sorriso esaltato che s’intravedeva in mezzo a tutto quel sangue non faceva che supportare la teoria.  
“Che -ti -tu –ma…. Aaaargh!!! Perché io non c’ero per vederlo!?! Potevi aspettarmi Moony!!”  
Remus alza gli occhi al cielo, borbottando qualche imprecazione mentre sospinge un galvanizzato Sirius Black attraverso il passaggio per portarlo in infermeria che già prevede di pavoneggiarsi con mezza scuola perché _guarda un po’ qua, è stato Remus John Lupin in persona a rompermi il naso!! Sì proprio lui, il mio ragazzo!! Non è fantastico??_ , seguito da un inebriato James Potter che sta già dipingendo a gran voce tutti gli scherzi e battutine che potranno incrementare ancora di più contro i Serpeverdi perché _abbiamo Remus-spaccatore-di-nasi-Lupin dalla nostra, gente!_  
Remus nel frattempo si chiede se non è il caso di farli precipitare entrambi dalle scale mobili per salvarsi da quel fosco futuro.  
Poi si ricorda che può sempre sbranarli con la luna piena del giorno dopo, avendo pure un ottimo alibi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il settimo anno sembra arrivare troppo in fretta, e improvvisamente tutte quelle tremende prospettive sul futuro da far tremare le ginocchia sembrano ad uno sputo dall’avverarsi, e l’unica cosa che vogliono fare è chiudere gli occhi e pretendere che hanno ancora tempo, che non devono crescere per forza, che possono ancora stare tutti insieme come se niente fosse successo.  
   
Il settimo è l’anno delle ultime volte.  
L’ultimo Natale ad Hogwarts.  
L’ultima luna piena nella Stamberga, a girovagare per i confini di Hogwarts,  
L’ultimo risveglio, con Remus che li stringe tutti a sé e dice “ _Grazie”._  
L’ultima lezione prima degli esami.  
L’ultimo Sacro Concilio dei Malandrini per organizzare l’Ultimo Scherzo, indetto in seduta straordinaria da un logorato Remus Lupin, che lascia cadere la testa con un tonfo sordo in mezzo ai suoi appunti e dice le famose Parole che James e Sirius stavano aspettando da ben sette anni “Vi prego, facciamo qualcosa!”  
L’ultima notte d’intimità, nella Stanza delle Necessità, perché James e Lily hanno prenotato il dormitorio prima di loro due e Peter vuole dare un degno addio agli elfi domestici che l’hanno sfamato fuoriorario per tutti quegli anni.  
L’ultima notte dei Malandrini, a sistemare ogni dettaglio dello Scherzo e poi rimpinzarsi di dolci, rifiutandosi di riempire i silenzi con i “Vi ricordate quella volta che…” perché _loro sono i Malandrini, e non ci sarà lavoro, amore o vita fuori da queste quattro mura che potrà mai separarci, vero?_  
L’ultimo Scherzo, che perseguiterà gli incubi di Gazza e mezzo staff dei professori per tutti gli anni a seguire. (Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che nascondere fuochi d’artificio nei bagni sarebbe stato così produttivo? Per non parlare delle salamandre sputafuoco sui seggi della Sala Grande poi…)  
L’ultimo viaggio sull’Hogwarts Express.  
L’ultimo abbraccio di gruppo.  
   
Il primo a ritirarsi è Peter, sotto l’insistente richiamo di sua madre.  
“Ci sentiamo presto, no?”  
“Sì, certo”  
“Ciao Peter”  
   
Il secondo è James, con la scusa di dover salutare Lily.  
“Ci vediamo Remus”  
“Certo. E non rovinarmi troppo Lily”  
“Ma per favore, sai benissimo che è _lei_ che rovina me!”  
   
Alla fine restano solo loro due, le braccia che sembrano non volersi sciogliere.  
“È solo questione di un po’ di tempo giusto? Racimoliamo abbastanza soldi e poi ci prendiamo un posto insieme, vero?”  
“Certo. E comunque ti scriverò spesso, promesso”  
“Ti conviene, sì” Sirius seppellisce le ultime parole ancora di più contro il collo dell’altro.  
“Non mi starai diventando sentimentale Pads?”  
“Sentimentale? Chi, io?”  
Cerca di staccarsi, ma non riesce a trattenersi dal tirare su col naso in modo molto poco virile.  
Gli occhi di Remus sono caldi mentre lo guardano per l’ultima volta. _Fino alla prossima volta ovviamente, perché ci sarà sempre una prossima volta, anche se adeso devono salutarsi e andare a crescere per un po’ da soli._  
Fino a settembre, si promette Sirius premendo la fronte contro quella dell’altro. Accetterà di rimandare il tutto fino a settembre, poi, senza curarsi delle potreste di Remus che vuole contribuire anche lui all’acquisto nonostante Sirius abbia soldi a sufficienza per entrambi, comprerà una casa per loro due, lo rapirà e vivranno per sempre felici e contenti, fottesega se sembra il sogno romantico di una quattordicenne.  
Anche perché potrebbe aver casualmente ideato quel piano quando di anni ne aveva proprio quattordici. E mezzo.  
“Ci si vede alla prossima luna piena, vero Moony?”  
“Alla prossima luna piena” conferma l’altro.  
Un ultimo bacio, e Remus lascia quasi il suo abbraccio. Probabilmente è la sua aria da cucciolo abbandonato a rallentarlo.  
“Ricorda, ci sarà sempre una prossima luna piena e io avrò sempre bisogno di te”  
“Promesso?”  
“Ma certo. Giuro solennemente di non cercare di abbattere la luna con un razzo babbano durante quest’estate”  
“Bene”  
“Bene”  
Riceve un ultimo bacio sulla punta del naso, poi le dita di Remus scivolano via dalla sua mano.  
   
“Ah, Padfoot?”  
“Sì?!”  
“Ti amo”  
Tono da succo-di-zucca, espressione impassibile, sguardo tranquillo e Sirius già vede le stelle.  
   
   
   
 

_“Stai praticamente sbavando. E scodinzolando. Smettila di sorridere in quel modo idiota, è inquietante!”_  
_“Taci stupido cervide, che tu non sei messo meglio!”_

   
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Tutto ciò è il risultato di: essere trascinata dagli amici al Carnevale dopo un buoni dieci anni che riuscivo a scamparla; beccarsi l’influenza per suddetta uscita di Carnevale; avere ben quattro esami tra una settimana con detta influenza che non ti fa studiare ~~(ma sia benedetta la febbre alta e le visioni che ne conseguono)~~  
>  Quindi sì, io non centro, non è colpa mia, sono assolutamente innocente io, prendetevela con la Volpe perché aveva bisogno di un Gatto per rapinare Pinocchio (…e questo purtroppo non è un delirio da febbre…).  
> Un enorme grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin quaggiù, ogni pensiero e critica saranno più che ben accetti.  
>    
> roby_lia


End file.
